The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow
by lindsey and marie enterprises
Summary: Okay, so, the ending of AWE with my own little twist.  What would happen if Jack got stabbed instead of Will?  What if Jack also had a lover on board the Dutchman when it happened?  Story better than summary.  R&R!  Will/Elizabeth  Jack/OC  By Lindsey


_**Author's Note: Yeah, so, sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories, but this plot bunny has been bouncing around in my head for a while, so I had to write it! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (good thing, too!) Robin Smith is my own idea. Please, please, don't kill me!**_

**The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow**

Robin Smith sat up on the rocking deck of the _Flying Dutchman_, wincing as her left arm throbbed in pain. After she had fought off five of the _Dutchman_'s crew at once a cannon that wasn't tied properly slid across the deck, sending her sprawling. In the process, her left arm had been broken. She scanned the ship, looking for anyone familiar. Below the helm, Elizabeth was sprawled across the bottom of the stairs. Davy Jones stood above her.

As she watched, Robin saw a sword come out of his chest. "Aah! Missed," he chuckled. "Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch!" With those words, he twisted the blade so it couldn't be pulled out and whirled, trying to get at his attacker. Jones kicked out with his peg leg, sending his opponent into the side of the boat.

Robin's heart nearly stopped. She had thought that it would be Will, defending Elizabeth. Instead, she saw Jack, struggling to sit up after having the wind knocked out of him. Robin carefully made her way down the stairs, shielding her injured arm as best she could. She was forced to stop when she saw Davy Jones look first at Jack, then, following Sparrow's gaze, at her.

"Ah. Love. A dreadful bond!" the octopus-faced captain spat. "And yet," he continued, turning back to Jack, "so easily severed. Tell me, Captain Jack Sparrow, do you fear death?" Robin's eyes widened as she saw the tip of Jones' sword move dangerously close to her love's throat.

"Do you?" a strong voice countered from behind Jones. Turning, he froze when he saw Will holding his heart, a black knife hovering above it. "Ironic situation this, isn't it?"

"You're a cruel man, William Turner!"

A small smile played on the corners of Will's mouth. "Cruel is a matter of perspective."

"Is it?" Davy Jones challenged. With a yell, he whirled . . . and stabbed Jack right through the heart.

"JACK!" Robin screamed. She watched helplessly as the blade was twisted inside Jack's chest, his face contorting in agony. Finally, Jones released his grip on the hilt, turning to smirk at the horrified look on Will's face.

As soon as the monster's back was turned, Robin ran forward, the pain in her arm forgotten. She knelt by Jack's side, gently taking his hand off the blade as he tried to pull it out.

"Robin . . ." he gasped, fixing his gaze on her. "Robin, I—I—"

"Shhh. Don't speak, Jack," she whispered, trying to calm him. Robin stroked his cheek, feeling tears mingle with the rain on her face. She felt cold fingers touch her left arm. Looking down, Robin saw that Jack had taken her left arm in one of his hands. He probed it gently, but she still gasped in pain.

Robin looked back into the pirate's face. His dark brown eyes were shining with tears. Robin remembered that Jack had always hated to see her in pain.

"I'm fine, Jack. It's nothing, really," she lied, forcing herself to move her broken arm. Just then, Will came up on Jack's right side, the heart in one hand, the blade in the other.

"Jack," he whispered, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. Elizabeth appeared behind him, disbelief coating her features. Will placed the heart on the deck and wrapped Jack's limp fingers around the hilt of the black knife.

Realizing what Will was doing, Jack mustered up the strength to position his trembling hand over Davy Jones' heart. Almost without even noticing what he was doing, he plunged the knife straight down into the heart of Davy Jones.

Will and Elizabeth both turned around to make sure it worked, but Robin kept her eyes on Jack's pale face. She gently placed a light kiss on Jack's forehead. "I love you, Captain Jack Sparrow," she murmured, forcing her left hand to place itself on the dying pirate's cheek.

The smallest of smiles played on Jack's lips. He tried to sit up, tried to say one last thing to his darling Robin, something that would set her free like the beautiful bird she was named for. However, his time was up. His eyes closed and, with a heavy sigh, Jack Sparrow slumped against the side of the _Dutchman_, leaving this world forever.

"No," Robin whispered, refusing to believe that Jack, _her_ Jack, _Captain Jack Sparrow_, was dead. "No, no. No!" she screamed as the realization hit her like a cannonball. Will pulled her away and hauled her to one of the boarding ropes. He held on to her so as to prevent her from running back to Jack's body, and swung over to the _Black Pearl_ before it departed.

As soon as she felt the deck under her feet, Robin collapsed, her knees giving out. Gibbs ran over to greet them, but a dark cloud seemed to pass over his face when he realized that one crucial member of their party was missing.

"Where's the Cap'n?" he inquired, clearly dreading the answer he knew was coming. Will and Elizabeth just bowed their heads, and a single choked sob escaped Robin's throat. At that moment, Robin realized that something cool and hard was in her hand.

Looking down, she saw that a string of Jack's beads with a silver coin at the end rested in her palm. At first, Robin was confused. The nine pieces of eight had been burned when they released Calypso. How was Jack's piece of eight in her hand? The answer was simple: magic. It had magically returned to the one Jack had named his heir.

Robin quickly strung one short lock of hair through the beads and let it rest next to her face. Taking a deep breath, she stood and announced, "I am the heir to the title of Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. I am now captain of the _Black Pearl._"

Everyone looked at her, but no one, not even Barbossa, objected. Gibbs stepped forward and said, "In that case, what are your orders, Cap'n?"

Robin looked out over the sea, where the _Endeavor_ was fast approaching. Suddenly, she remembered the bargain Jack had struck with Beckett. Perhaps, if he didn't know Jack was dead, he would still honor it.

"Close haul her!" Robin barked. "Luff the sails and lay her in irons!"

At this, Barbossa seemed to have found his voice. "Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck."

"Belay that 'belay that'!" Robin shouted, glaring at the once-mutinous first mate.

"But Cap'n—"

"Belay!"

"The arma—"

"Belay!"

"The _Endeav . . ._"

"Stow. Stow! Shut it!" With a final glare at Gibbs, she strode up to the helm and looked out at the _Endeavor_, almost daring him to try and double-cross her.

Her upper lip gave an involuntary twitch when she saw the gun ports being opened on both sides of the company ship. What nearly staggered her, though, were the sheer _number_ of cannons. There must have been at least a hundred!

Just as Robin was trying to figure out how to stop the war ship, a tremendous splashing sound caught her attention. Looking directly in front of the _Pearl_, she saw the _Flying Dutchman_ rise up out of the depths. Sea life and other debris fell from the ship, giving it a near-spotless quality.

Hoping against hope, Robin scanned the deck, watching as the sea life left the crew members. A wide grin split the pirate lass's face as she found the man she was looking for. He turned and grabbed the wheel with one hand, and yelled, "Ready on the guns!"

Smiling broadly, Robin ordered, "Full canvas! Hard to starboard!" She made her way to the port side rail, her eyes never leaving Jack Sparrow, the newly resurrected captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. In her mind's eye, she could almost see the look of shock on Cutler Beckett's face as both ships headed for him, flanking the _Endeavor_ on both sides.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs shouted, waiting for Robin to give the order that would send Beckett up in smoke.

Still grinning madly, Robin turned to Gibbs and uttered one, satisfied word: "Fire."

"Fire!"

Jack's voice echoed back to her, repeating the same order to his crew. "Fire!"

"Fire!" Barbossa now took up the call.

"Fire, all!" Elizabeth directed, signaling everyone who was at a cannon to shoot.

The world erupted in a series of uncounted explosions. Shrapnel flew everywhere from the ship that was quickly becoming nothing but a husk of itself. With the last few shots, the _Endeavor_ exploded in a giant fireball.

"They're turning away!" Marty yelled. Indeed, he was right, as the entire armada turned tail now that their flagship had been decimated and their greatest asset turned against them.

Robin threw her hat into the air, but her heart wasn't in it. No, all she could think about was that Jack was alive, and she could only see him once every ten years. Well, once on land anyway.

"Gibbs," she called, and he hurried over to her. "I have something to take care of. I'll be back in a few hours. Have the _Pearl_ ready to leave when I come back."

"Aye aye, Cap'n," he replied, giving the customary salute that until then had been reserved only for Jack.

An hour later, Robin sat on the beach of a nearby island, staring out into the sea. The _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_ were both anchored not far offshore. Robin smiled as Jack tightened his grip around her shoulders. She turned and looked at him, giving him that smile that only he could weasel out of her.

Absently, she traced the red line on his chest where the cut had been made, the cut that made him captain of the _Flying Dutchman._ Jack grabbed her hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it. Robin responded by leaning forward and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Jack cast a sad look toward the horizon.

"It's nearly sun set. I do believe that this is the first time I haven't wanted to return to the sea," he muttered. Sighing, he stood and turned, offering a hand to Robin. She reached up with her right hand and took it, having to rely entirely on him to get up because of her broken arm.

Jack fingered the string of beads on the right side of Robin's face, smiling at a joke only he seemed to know. He placed something large and hard into her right hand. Looking down, Robin saw that he had given her his special compass.

"Jack . . ." she started.

"Now, don't go crying on me, because I'll cry, and I don't want to leave you crying on the beach," Jack threatened half-heartedly.

Robin nodded. Jack turned and picked up a black, cast-iron chest. Inside could be heard the muffled thudding of Jack Sparrow's heart. He considered it for a moment then said, "This, like everything I have, has always belonged to you. Will you keep it safe for me?"

Robin gently pushed the chest back down onto the rock he had picked it up from. "Yes, Jack. You know I will." Robin wrapped her good arm around Jack's neck and pulled him down into one final kiss before he left.

He grabbed his sword and was just about to enter the surf when he stopped and turned back. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon. I may not be able to see you very often on land, but the curse says nothing about meeting on the sea."

Robin looked at the compass in her hand. "I'll always know where you are, Jack. You can count on that."

Jack Sparrow gave her one last wink, and then he was gone. A few moments later, in a flash of green light, his ship was gone as well. On impulse, Robin opened the compass. She smiled when it pointed exactly in the direction Jack had gone.

Robin sang her favorite part of a song quietly to herself. "Yo ho, all hands, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."


End file.
